Ever since the commercialization of the spill proof bubble solution container invention disclosed in the Schramm U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,046 patent, spill proof bubble solution containers have been widely popular, have become a standard in the industry and have provided autonomy and enjoyment for young children in creating bubbles without the mess that otherwise occurs when using conventional bubble creation devices. Examples of such containers are disclosed in the following patents and applications, all of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,524,230, 7,244,161, 6,857,928, 6,638,131, 6,629,870, 6,595,822, 6,520,822, 6,386,138, 6,186,853, 6,135,842, 6,015,327, 5,908,057, 5,832,969, 5,495,876, 5,304,085, 5,246,046, 5,105,975, 5,088,950, 4,957,464, 4,840,597, 4,180,938, 3,579,898, 2,858,639, RE42,610, RE39,443, RE36,131, 20110081821, 20080289975, 20050130552, 20040084453, 20030155364, 20020187716, 20020129763, 20010035413, 61/088,722, 12/539,803, and EU0094532.
Over the years, many different embodiments of the spill proof bubble solution container have been produced by many different manufacturers. However, all such prior art spill resistant containers have suffered from a common problem, namely all such containers, while typically reusable—i.e. they can be repeatedly re-filled with bubble creation solution and re-used in creating bubbles—typically require the user to disassemble the container, pour bubble solution into the container usually to a noted predetermined level (or in one case pour bubble solution out of the container), and reassemble the container prior to use. It is this disassembly, pouring, filling, and reassembly that is the source of much spilling and reduces the autonomy of the user (typically a child who is typically dependent on an adult to disassemble, pour, fill, and reassemble the container). In at least one instance of the prior art, the container does not require disassembly, but in this instance, the funnel opening is of such a small size, that pouring bubble solution into the funnel opening without spilling is extremely difficult. A product table (corresponding to the Non-Patent Literature included in the information disclosure statement filed with this application) has been prepared to provide information on known production spill resistant bubble solution containers. The table includes the respective method of use of the container.
Two known prior art containers are particularly noteworthy examples of the problems with the state-of-the-art product. In a first instance, the “Spill Proof Tweety Bubble Necklace” (NPL C15), in a design aspect atypical from of spill resistant containers, is of non-disassemblable multiple-piece construction, with the only opening of the container being the funnel opening. Thus it is through the funnel opening that bubble solution must be poured in order to use the container. The funnel opening is extremely small rendering the product extremely difficult to fill without spilling. In a second instance, the “No Spill Miracle Bubbles” (NPL C18), is provided with a “full” container of bubble solution (a conventional bottle of bubble solution) and a “No Spill Cap”. In order to use the product, the user must first pour out at least half of the bubble solution from the bottle into some other (not provided) container. Not only is the pouring process highly prone to spilling, but while the user is using the product the extra bubble solution is stored in some “other” container which itself may be highly susceptible to spillage, including by the user as the user is using the product.
PRODUCT TABLEProductCompanyNPLMethod of PreparationNo-Spill Bubble TumblerLittle KidsC1Unscrew lid from cup. Pour solution into cup.No-Spill Bubble Tumbler MiniLittle KidsC2Unscrew lid from cup. Pour solution into cup.No-Spill Bubble TumblerLittle KidsC3Unscrew lid from cup. Pour solution into cup.Micro MiniNo-Spill Big Bubble BucketLittle KidsC4Unscrew lid from cup. Pour solution into cup.No-Spill Mini Bubble BucketLittle KidsC5Unscrew lid from cup. Pour solution into cup.No-Spill Bubble MugLittle KidsC6Unscrew lid from cup. Pour solution into cup.Cowboy Bubble Shooter andLittle KidsC7Pour solution into (non-disassemblableNo-Spill Bubble Holstermultiple-piece construction) holster.No-Spill Motorized Dip ‘N Little KidsC8Pour solution into (disassemblable) dip tray.Blow BubblesNo-Spill Bubble DooodsLittle KidsC9Unscrew lid from cup. Pour solution into cup.Spill Proof Mr. BubblesStrombeckerC10Unscrew funnel from container. Pour solutioninto container.Spill Proof Bubble RocketStrombeckerC11Unscrew funnel from container. Pour solutioninto container.Spill Proof Elmo's Bubble FunStrombeckerC12Unscrew lid from cup. Pour solution into cup.Spill Proof Marvin TheStrombeckerC13Unscrew funnel from container. Pour solutionMartian Bubble Spaceshipinto container.Spill Proof Hunny PotStrombeckerC14Unscrew funnel from container. Pour solution into container.Spill Proof Tweety BubbleStrombeckerC15Pour solution into (non-disassemblableNecklacemultiple-piece construction) container.Spill Proof Container withStrombeckerC16Unscrew lid from cup. Pour solution into cup.Auxiliary HandleMini Spill ProofStrombeckerC17Unscrew lid from cup. Pour solution into cup.No Spill Miracle BubblesImperial ToyC18Unscrew funnel from bottle. Pour solution into(or out of) bottle.No Spill Bubble SubmarineImperial ToyC19Unscrew funnel from container. Pour solutioninto container.No Spill Bubble Cell PhoneImperial ToyC20Remove plug from container. Pour solutioninto (small) opening in container.No Tip No Spill TumblerTmnpria1 ToyC21Unscrew funnel from container. Pour solutioninto container.No Spill Bubbles ‘N SandImperial ToyC22Unscrew lid from cup Pour solution into cup.BucketSpill StopperImperial ToyC23Unscrew lid from bottle. Screw spill stopperlid to bottle.No Spill Bubble BuddyLittle TykesC24Unscrew lid from cup. Pour solution into cup.No Spill Bubble BucketLittle TykesC25Unscrew lid from cup. Pour solution into cup.SuperNon-Spill DoublePlacoC26Unscrew lid from cup. Pour solution into cup.TumblerPivot Top Spill ResistantPlacoC27Unscrew lid from cup. Pour solution into cup.BubblesSpill Resistant Giant BucketPlacoC28Unscrew lid from cup. Pour solution into cup.Spill Resistant (Mini) BucketPlacoC29Unscrew lid from cup. Pour solution into cup.Never Spill BubblesTanget ToyC30Unscrew lid from (multiple-piece) container.(ToySmith)Pour solution into container.Non Spill Bubble TumblerBattatC31Unscrew funnel from container. Pour solutioninto container.No Spill TumblerFlair/FunriseC32Unscrew lid from cup. Pour solution into cup.(Non Spill) Bubble BouncerFunriseC33Unscrew lid from cup. Pour solution into cup.Bubble Wubble TumblerFunriseC34Unscrew lid from cup. Pour solution into cup.Weeble Wobble Bubble BottleKoosh/OddzOnC35Unscrew lid from cup. Pour solution into cup.No-Spill Canteen (BubbleToys R UsC36Unscrew funnel from container. Pour solutionExplorer)into container.Barbie Baubles ‘N bubblesToy QuestC37Unsnap top from bottom. Pour solution intoBubble Pursebottom.